


what happened in the closet

by sleepoverdose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, Horror, M/M, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, One Shot, Pining, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverdose/pseuds/sleepoverdose
Summary: seungcheol pushes joshua inside a closet.then, something happens.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	what happened in the closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyoufr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoufr/gifts).



> this cheolsoo horror au was requested by /areyoufr 
> 
> i asked them to request something so i could practice writing short narratives
> 
> go check them out! i personally love their "The End" fic uwu

"Seungcheol, what the fuck!"

Joshua whisper screams as he is being pushed inside the old wooden cabinet. He tried pushing Seungcheol back, but it was only a lame attempt against Seungcheol's sturdy physique.

"Shhh! Shua, calm down! Calm down!"

Seungcheol closes the cabinet door after squeezing himself in, and suddenly, everything plunged into darkness.

Joshua did not agree to this.

"How the fuck can I calm down— Jesus, your ass is about to smother my face— move away, Cheol!"

It was very cramped inside the closet— it was beyond him on how the both of them even managed to fit— and to make matters worse, it reeked of moth balls and dusty clothes.

Joshua felt suffocated, and Seungcheol just kept shuffling and wriggling on top of him.

"Okay! Okay, sorry-- wait let me just--"

"Why the fuck did you even push us here?! I swear to God this is so stupid, this is exactly what happens in horror movies! If we die here, Seungcheol, I will— _mhhph phmph! Mhpphmph! Mphhmmphmph!"_

(Seungcheol had clamped his hand over Joshua's mouth, but he was actually saying: — _personally_ _haunt you for—!_ _Let go of me! Your jacket stinks!_ )

"Joshua," Seungcheol calls his name firmly. Joshua can't _see_ Seungcheol, but he strangely felt that Seungcheol was looking directly at him. "Honestly, if you don't stop fussing, _you're_ the one who will be leading us to our deaths."

Joshua frowns at him.

Okay, he's not really sure if he _is_ frowning _at him._ Joshua really can't see shit, but he just convinces himself that Seungcheol could feel his lips turn into a downward— whatever— arc.

_"Mhphh phhmph mph mphhph?"_

(In uncovered mouth version, that meant: _Will you just let go of me now?_ Except imagine Joshua saying that with much sarcasm as possible.)

Seungcheol lets out a soft chuckle. The one that makes Joshua feel things inside his stomach. It echoed in the small closet.

"I'm not really sure what you're saying, but I assume you're asking me to let go of you."

_Duh, captain obvious._

Joshua lets out a grunt and tries to smack Seungcheol's arm. The keyword being _tried_ since Joshua can't even move properly with Seungcheol's whole weight pressed down on him.

On any other day, Joshua would probably be _bothered—_ because holy shit they're so fucking close— but considering their current situation, Joshua is just bothered— like _really_ bothered.

Annoyed. Yes, Joshua is annoyed.

"Okay, I'll let go of you now," Seungcheol tells him. Honestly, why hasn't he let go of him yet? "Just promise me you won't make any noise anymore."

Joshua wants to hit Seungcheol. He really does.

_Then what the heck do you call your blabbering, Cheol?_

Okay, Joshua thinks Seungcheol is cute, funny, kind, and everything— fuck, okay Seungcheol is amazing— but he has had enough bullshit for one night.

Joshua knows Seungcheol is probably scared and borderline worried as well, and Joshua is too. This whole goddamned night will surely leave him traumatized for the rest of his life— and honestly, who wouldn't be?

He had just seen Jeonghan's bloody, lifeless body, laid on the floor like it was placed there for display.

Jeonghan, the person he trusted the most. Jeonghan, whom he'd known since childhood.

Jeonghan, his closest fucking best friend.

Jeonghan is dead.

And Seungcheol, his two year-long crush, is _here,_ with _him_ , inside an old closet, with the space between them being nearly non-existent, and Joshua is pissed off.

Joshua and Seungcheol were hiding from a potential serial killer and Seungcheol has picked the wrong time to be overly protective.

_"Mphsph! Mphh pshmphphmph phm! Mphmmphphpphm pshpmphmphm!"_

( _Seungcheol! Move your motherfucking hand or I swear to God I will bite you!)_

Now, it was Seungcheol that frowned at him.

Again, Joshua has no fucking clue how he knows Seungcheol frowned.

Oh wait, did his face become closer to his? Is that why he could make out some details?

Is that a small patch of light? What? Where did that come from? Is there a hole somewhere in the cabinet? Huh, what is—?

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll let go of you, I'll let go," Seungcheol gives in. He sighs again, and looks at Joshua— now he is really sure of it, there was light coming from somewhere— and then at the keyhole— how come Joshua didn’t notice the keyhole before?— then back at Joshua again.

Seungcheol lets go.

"About time you did that!" Joshua hisses as soon as he was able to speak, slapping Seungcheol's left hand away from him. "Don't ever do that to me again, you understand? The last thing I want is you babying me. I'm a grown man and instead of you being protective—"

Seungcheol was frowning again.

"I only did that so you would shut up, Joshua. You should've heard yourself earlier," Seungcheol's voice was husky, almost like he was trying to calm himself— or the both of them.

Joshua loses his train of thought. What was he thinking? Fuck, the thick dust and mothball smell were getting to him.

"You were panicking like crazy," Seungcheol explained, sounding kind of sorry, "I didn't know what else to do to calm you down."

Joshua blinks at Seungcheol. (It was still dark, but he was beginning to see patches of light. Was it from being in a closed space for too long?)

"What the fuck do you mean?" Joshua really can't make out Seungcheol's expression anymore, "You were the one that pushed us in this stupid closet, Seungcheol."

"Fuck, you're right. I did. I'm so sorry," Seungcheol apologizes immediately.

 _Well, that was typical,_ Joshua thinks. _But when had he started swearing though?_

"I'm really sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. It's okay," Jesus, Joshua just really wants to get out of the closet before he gets more dizzy. "Let's just get out of here."

Joshua started to stand up, feeling for the door, but his knees felt weaker than before, so he falls back down. His mind feels blank. Everything was swimming before his eyes.

"No, you don't understand— I'm sorry Joshua, I really am."

Joshua squints at Seungcheol, except he didn't look like Seungcheol anymore. He sees something shining. What?

"Seungcheol, stop it. Just—" _Just? Just what?_ "Help—"

"Oh, no. No one will help you."

_What?_

"I made sure of that."

Then, just as Joshua was at the brink of blacking out, everything made sense.

_The closet. The jacket. The fucking jacket. The light. The shining thing. That fucking thing was a—_

_Fuck._

_How could he be so stupid?_

"I'm sorry, Joshua. I really am."

_Fuck you, Choi Seungcheol._

Joshua Hong was found dead in an old wooden closet the next morning.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is actually my first serious attempt in writing horror
> 
> i started this at like 2 am so it kinda ended up a bit rushed but
> 
> maybe tell me what you guys think about it? 
> 
> i'll really appreciate it! thanks <3


End file.
